Austin & Ally: Is it a love song?
by rosannabarnes2829
Summary: Austin and Ally are a great songwriting/performing duo, best friends, and maybe more...both have feelings unsaid that are sure to eventually come out. But just as Austin is ready to take a leap of faith, Ally's world comes crumbling down. Will their relationship come out stronger in the end? Or is this the end of Team Austin?
1. Meatloaf & Mashed Potatoes

Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction since I was a lot younger, so bear with me. I love to write, and I'm definitely looking forward to your comments and constructive criticism. I didn't really introduce the characters because you guys already know them. Sorry such a slow start to the story, I like to draw mine out a little. Hope you enjoy!

I reached down to remove the vibrating cell phone from my pocket. It was just about closing time here at the mall, and with my dad once again out of town, who of course was the one responsible for closing up shop? Me.

With a quick slide of my finger, I pulled up the text message on my phone.

_**"Hey Ally, are you still picking me up tomorrow?"**_

It was Austin. A small smile spread across my face. I was so happy he was coming back from vacation tomorrow. Yeah, sure it was great hanging out with Trish, but she was always busy looking for her next job and Dez had picked up some hours at the computer store by the food court. He was trying to save up for a car. Wow, Dez driving?...scary thought...

_**"Yeah of course, you said 2 o'clock right?",**_ I quickly typed on my android keyboard.

I counted down the cash register and started shutting off the lights while I waited for his reply.

The phone vibrated again_**, "Yes, I can't wait...I mean, don't get me wrong I love my Grandma and all but I can only handle bingo at the senior citizens hall a maximum of once a week. :)"**_

I giggled_**, "LOL actually bingo sounds like fun compared to this place. It's been pretty busy at the shop, but then once I get off work I have nothing to do! I'm so glad you will be back to keep me company."**_

I finished locking up and headed out to the car. My dad had taken me to the car lot last week as a late birthday gift. He said since it was such a big present it counted for my birthday and Christmas. I knew he was just kidding, but that was perfectly fine with me! It wasn't anything special or new...just a used 2002 silver Honda civic. It was mine though. I hopped in, started up the car, and headed for home.

I walked into the front room and set my keys down on the table. I quickly headed to the fridge to reheat some of my dad's meatloaf and mashed potatoes from last night. The smell permeated from the microwave as the food warmed up. Mmmmm, it smelled so good and I was starving!

My phone vibrated, _**"What ya doin?"**_

_**"FINALLY getting something to eat. Was so busy I didn't get to even snack on anything today...you?"**_

_**"Waiting for the next round of bingo to start, discussing all the bowel problems you have when you get older, and getting my cheeks pinched by my Grandma's friends, LOL."**_

_**"Ha! Nice!,"**_ I smirked to myself. I could just imagine poor Austin getting his cheeks pinched and all the old ladies fawning over him. I do admit- he is a cute little thing.

Cute Ally? Really? Come on, you guys are 17 now...you're getting older, Austin is getting older. And taller. And more muscular...

"Okay, seriously need to stop," I said to myself. Maybe I was just trying to think of other guys to get Dallas off my mind. I saw him a week ago; he was back at his old job at the cell phone cart, so I stopped by to say hi. While I was there, a cute blonde girl came by and dropped off a bag lunch to him. Then she kissed him.

I sighed. Oh Ally, stop thinking about Dallas, he's a player. You've been told that by everyone, you've seen it with your own eyes, and you are over him!

I finished the last bite of my mashed potatoes and rinsed off my dish, placing it in the empty dishwasher. I refilled my glass of ice water and headed up to my room.

I was feeling slightly depressed at the thought of Dallas again. I flipped the TV on and tried to get my mind off it. Every channel seemed to be playing a love story tonight. Ugh. I turned off the TV, reached over and pulled the chain on my lamp. I took a sip of my water, and then curled up under my blanket in the nice dark room. I started thinking about Austin coming home tomorrow. Now HE could get my mind off Dallas for sure. I always have so much fun with Austin and he keeps me busy!

I reached over and grabbed my phone as it vibrated on the nightstand.

_**"You still there Als?"**_

_**"Yeah, but I'm getting ready to go to sleep. I'll see you at the airport tomorrow at 2 though, k?"**_

_**"Aw bummer, you gonna leave me bored and go to sleep? LOL j/k Als, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for picking me up. Night!"**_

_**"Goodnight Austin :)"**_


	2. Movies & Mini Golf

Chapter 2

**Ally's POV **

I awoke to the sound of a lawnmower in the neighbor's yard. Ugh. Why do people have to mow so early in the morning, I'm trying to sleep here! I picked up my phone and glanced at the screen. 11am?! Wow, I never slept that late, I must have been exhausted from the previous day. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the first outfit I could find in my closet. I headed to the bathroom and started up the shower.

"I can't believe I slept in so late. I have to go get Austin!" I scolded myself. I stripped off my clothes from the night before, as I hadn't even bothered to change before bed. I quickly showered, lathering myself and my hair before rinsing off. I did a quick shave over my legs and put some leave in conditioner in my hair before jumping out. I dried in two seconds flat and wrapped the towel around my hair like a turban. I dressed equally as fast, in my blue jean shorts, a light blue tank top and a cute gray vest on top of it. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and scarfed it down. I glanced at my cell phone. 12:45, okay I should still get there on time. I went to the bathroom and finished getting ready, brushing my teeth and hair and spritzing some body spray.

Forty-five minutes later I was pulling into the airport. I rode around the parameter of the buildings, following the signs for the pickup area. I pulled up to the area where Austin had told me to meet him. I shut off the car and popped the trunk. I got out the car and stood next to my door, looking around for Austin...

A few minutes later I spotted a glimpse of shiny platinum blonde hair. I think it's him. As the hair gets closed and the people disperse to their vehicles, I see him. He's dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with black converse shoes and a white wife beater tank top with a dark blue button up short sleeve shirt over it with only a few of the buttons done. His arms and chest were bulging in the shirt, I could tell he was outgrowing it as his arms filled out the sleeves. His skin was tan and smooth, he flipped his hair out of his face and flashed me a gorgeous white smile. I felt a little flutter in my stomach. Austin was HOT.

He dropped his bag and darted at me, "Ally-gator!" He picked me up and squeezed me to his chest, spinning me around, then putting me down gently. "I'm so happy you're here!"

I flashed a smile at him and lightly punched him playfully in the stomach, "You're just happy I'm here on time and you don't have to wait!"

He stuck his tongue out at me, "That's only part of the reason." He threw his two bags into the trunk and slammed it shut. "Nice ride Als!"

"Thanks, my dad figured if he has to be out-of-town all the time, he should at least make sure I have a way to get around."

"Awesome, and now you can make sure I have a way to get around," he grinned and winked at me.

"Haha, funny," I said, "You're the pop star. You're the one signed to a record label now. Shouldn't you be driving me around?", I joked.

"You know, you're actually right. I need to talk to Jimmy about that.", he smirked.

We turned on the radio and blasted the pop station, singing and laughing all the way home. I had missed him so much.

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I sang and laughed all the way home. I was so glad to be back. I had missed her, more than she knew...over the last few months I have grown to be really fond of Ally. I've really started to noticed how beautiful she is. She's funny, sweet, talented...I haven't met another girl like her yet. And I don't think I ever will. I just don't know if she feels the same. I'm so nervous to tell her. But for now, I'm just glad to be back here. At least I have all day to spend with her since Trish and Dez are watching the shop today.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Ummm, I dunno. Maybe we could work on a song? Or go visit Trish and Dez at the store?..."

"I wanna do something really fun, Als. I've been stuck with senior citizens for the last month, remember?", I closed my eyes and thought for a minute, "Let's go mini golfing!"

"Ugh, can't we just go the library or something?", Ally whined.

"Als...", I retorted, "You gotta loosen up a little. Enjoy life. Have fun."

"Hey, I have plenty of fun. Talking to the librarian is fun. And volunteering to put the books away...man, that's really living I'll tell ya."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "You're such a nerd Ally."

After a quick stop at my house to drop off my luggage, we headed over to "Putt Putt Palace".

"I'll take a blue ball," Ally told the guy behind the counter. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. "I've got some of those," I whispered to myself.

"What?," Ally turned to me with her blue ball in hand.

"I said I'll take green," I replied with a big smirk on my face.

Ally grinned at me, "Of course you did."

The guy behind the counter handed me a green ball and gave us our two clubs, a scorecard, and a small pencil.

"Oh look a small pencil to go with my blue ball," Ally eyed me, "You have anything to say about that Austin?"

"Me? No, nope nothing to say here..."

"That's what I thought."

We played two rounds of golf, with Ally beating me both times.

"When did you get so good at mini golf Als?"

"I've been practicing so I could kick your butt!," she smiled, "and it worked!"

I smiled, "Well, I must say, you are awesome."

**Ally's POV**

We pulled into my driveway about a quarter past seven. We had gotten a bite to eat after mini golf and then stopped by to see how Trish and Dez were doing at the shop.

"Your dad isn't back yet?," Austin asked, looking around for his car.

"Nope, not until tomorrow night. He said after he gets back that I can take a real break from the shop too," I said, turning the key in the door and pushing it open, "and I really hope he means it. I could use a nice long break from the shop."

"That's great Als! We can do all kinds of fun stuff if you don't have to work!," Austin smiled.

We climbed the staircase and walked into my room. We took our usual spots on the bed and I clicked on the TV. "So, do you have to be home anytime soon?," I asked, hoping the answer was no. I really hated being at home alone when my dad was gone. It kinda creeped me out.

"Nope, I'm all yours. Mom and dad are staying out on the boat with the Wilkinson's for a few days. No use in me going home to an empty house." He took his wallet and keys out of his pocket and placed them on my nightstand.

"Sleepover?," I asked sweetly.

"Sleepover!," he agreed with a big smile. Ugh, that smile. What was I going to do? Every time he smiled like that I just wanted to melt into a puddle. But I couldn't tell him. We already had this discussion about not ruining our friendship back when he read my book and thought I liked him.

"Wanna watch a movie? Oh, how about The Notebook?," I grinned.

"How about Paranormal Activity?," Austin retorted.

"How about Dirty Dancing?"

"How about Saw?"

I giggled and sighed, "Ok how about a comedy instead? We both like those...ummm, let's see. How about Knocked up?"

"Perfect...deal.," Austin replied, getting up from the bed and scanning my bookshelf for the dvd. He took it out of the case and popped it in the dvd player.

While the previews were playing, I decided to get changed into my PJs. "I'll be right back Austin." I grabbed a comfy t-shirt and a pair of night pants and headed to the bathroom.

I emerged a few minutes later to find Austin shirtless, slightly propped up against the back of the bed with a bunch of pillows behind him, and from his hips down he had the blanket on. But his chest and stomach were fully exposed, causing my breath to catch in my throat for a second.

Austin did a once over on me and commented, "Wow, sexy." He smirked.

"Shut up Austin, I can't help it I like wearing baggy t-shirts to bed. And don't hate on the pajama pants. They are so comfy!" I climbed into bed and pulled the cover up over me, propping myself up next to him.

"Well, actually I wasn't kidding. I think girls in baggy t-shirts can be very sexy." He turned his head slightly to look at me for a reaction.

I instantly blushed, "Oh...um...thank you then?" I didn't know what to say. Was he really being serious? Did he think I looked sexy?

We both settled in and I reached over and pulled the chain on the lamp. I tried to relax, but the fact that Austin and I were alone in the house, in my bed, with the lights off and Austin shirtless definitely wasn't helping to relax me much. I could feel the muscles in my stomach tighten. Butterflies were going crazy in there. My heart was beating out of my chest.

**Austin's POV**

Ally was so beautiful. That's all I could keep thinking. I couldn't concentrate on the movie. I scooted ever so slightly closer to her, trying not to make it obvious. The movie was about three-quarters of the way over now, and I hadn't heard or truly watched a second of it. I was too busy thinking of the sexiest woman in the world sitting next to me- in bed- in her pajamas. If there was a good time to say something it would be right now. But I didn't want her to think I was a typical teenage guy just trying to make a move on her. Not that I wasn't thinking about it in that way...I mean, she's gorgeous. But I want to be with her too; to ACTUALLY be with her. I sighed and again nudged ever so closer to her.

"Ally?"

Silence.

"Ally? Als?..."

Silence again. I reached over and gently moved the hair that was falling around Ally's face. Her eyes were closed. She let out a soft snore and then a small sigh.

Asleep...I smiled to myself...I guess it wasn't meant to be tonight. I gently scooted Ally down into a more comfortable position, then fixed my own pillows so I could lay flat. I grabbed the remote and flipped the TV and dvd player off and pulled the blanket up over us. Ally wiggled around a bit, seeming to try to get comfortable again, and let out another soft sigh. God, she was so beautiful. I reached out and put my arm around her tiny waist and pulled her a little closer to me. I could smell her familiar strawberry shampoo. I kept my arm around her and softly kissed her forehead before closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Ally."


	3. Plotting & Planning

**Chapter 3 **

**Ally's POV**

I opened my eyes to the sight of the bright sun peering into my room through the blinds. Austin was snoring next to me, mouth open, with his arm around my waist. How adorable. Even snoring, he was still so cute. I wiggled out from under him and crept to the bathroom. He had had a long trip, he needed the rest. After I emerged from the bathroom, I headed downstairs to make Austin his favorite; pancakes. While the pancakes were on the griddle, I also whipped up some scrambled eggs and bacon to go with them. I poured a glass of orange juice and put everything on tray. I headed upstairs.

"Wake up sleepyhead," I nudged Austin gently with my knee, still holding the tray with both hands.

Austin moaned and did a big stretch, then he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Aw, breakfast for me? Aren't guys supposed to bring breakfast in bed to the girls though?"

"Okay well we can pretend then," I put on my best deep voice, "Hey baby, whipped you up some grub. Here." I set the tray in his lap roughly.

"Oh my sweet, you are so wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better man," Austin said in a sweet girly voice. We busted out laughing. Austin patted the bed, "Come share this with me."

"'Kay," I said. I sat next to him and we munched on breakfast while watching some silly cartoons. Austin got me into watching cartoons in the morning instead of news, and I must admit- he was right. It was much better waking up to silly cartoons than violent and horrible news stories.

I got showered and dressed after breakfast. Austin put his clothes back on from the previous night, since he didn't have any with him.

"I gotta head out to work in a minute, do you want me to drop you off at home or do you want to come to the mall and hang out?"

"Honestly, I would love to hang with you Als, but I've got a few things I promised mom and dad I would take care of at home. Wanna come over after work?"

"Yeah sure, no problem." I was slightly disappointed, but I did understand that Austin probably had things to do. I just wanted to spend the whole day with him. Wanted to look at him...flirt with him...touch him...kiss him...

Ok getting back to reality...

We headed out to Austin's house. I dropped him off and he gave me a quick hug goodbye. I mentally prepared myself for a long day at work. "Just one more day Al, then you get a break, you can do it," I encouraged myself.

I unlocked the entrance to "Sonic Boom," and stepped inside. I turned the lights on and set up the cash register. Just as I was opening up the doors to let the first of the customer's in, Trish appeared in a new crazy uniform which appeared to be a giant styrofoam cup with a straw coming out the top.

"Guess who got a job at Milkshake Mania?!," she beamed.

"Um, the girl dressed in the giant milkshake cup I would assume?"

"You like it? Stylish right?," Trish joked. "So what did you and Austin do after you left here yesterday?"

I refilled the small bin of assorted guitar picks as I spoke, "Oh, nothing much really. We went back to my house and watched a movie."

Trish attempted to take a seat on the stool behind the counter but was struggling with her costume. "Oh yeah? What time did Austin end up going home?"

I paused, "Um...he didn't...," I trailed off.

Trish stopped fighting with her costume to look up at me, "What? And your dad wasn't there, right?"

"Right."

"So, Austin and you were in the house alone, without your dad, and he slept over? You know I want details!," she perked up.

I sighed, "Nothing happened, unfortunately. Maybe I'm just kidding myself Trish. Maybe Austin will never see me in the way I see him. Maybe he will wanna stay in the 'friend's zone' forever..."

Trish gave me a look, "Ally, seriously. If you can't see the way that boy looks at you, you're crazy."

I didn't say anything else, just went back to work at restocking the inventory in the case.

Trish tried one last time to heave herself up onto the stool and instead went crashing backwards, stool and all coming down with her. She jumped up quickly, brushed herself off, and said, "You saw nothing." She quickly strode out the front doors. I burst out laughing.

**Austin's POV**

I had been awake half the night, just laying there staring at Ally. I was so tired from not getting any sleep, but I was kind of glad in a way because being awake all that time gave me time to think. I HAD to do something. Time was just slipping away. Time that could be spent either being with Ally as her boyfriend, or at least knowing she would never feel the same. It was driving me crazy...waiting, not knowing, seeing her with Dallas or even thinking about her getting with another guy was something i couldn't deal with amymore.

I knew what I had to do. And I had a plan.

I picked up my cell and dialed Dez as soon as Ally dropped me off. The phone rang about three times and Dez picked up, "Hello?," he answered.

"Hey, Dez. It's Austin. What are you up to right now?"

"Oh hey Austin just eating a banana...and a pickle...and some ice cream...and a tuna sandwich...and some scrambled eggs...and..."

"Dez," I cut him off. "Why would you be eating all that stuff at once? You're going to make yourself sick!"

"I'm not eating it all at once, Austin. How could I fit all that stuff in my mouth at the same time? I'm alternating bites."

I shook my head in silence. Oh Dez. "Okay well anyways, I need your help. Tonight's the night, I'm going to tell Ally."

"Tell Ally what?"

"Tell Ally how I feel. She needs to know," I replied.

"Ohhhhh, yes. She needs to know that dress she bought is so last season," Dez said between bites.

Oh for Pete's sake.

I sighed, "Dez, just come over, okay?"

"Okay Austin, let me just finish this banana...and this pickle...and this ice cream...and this..."

"Goodbye Dez...," I said with a slight smile.


	4. Love Songs & Let-Downs

Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

It was just after nine and I had already finished closing up shop and was on my way to Austin's house to hang out. My dad had called earlier to let me know he was headed to the airport to catch his flight home. His car was waiting for him in the parking garage at the airport so I didn't need to pick him up.

I let my mind wander with thoughts of Austin shirtless from last night. I had never really thought about boys in a sexual way before, how did he have this effect on me?

I pulled up to his house, got out of the car and strolled up the walkway. I rang the doorbell...once...twice..."Austin?," I called out. No answer.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. "Come in Ally," the text message read.

"O...K...," I pondered to myself out loud. What on earth... I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. The house was dark except for a few candles flickering on the hall tables. There were rose petals strewn down the hallway. I took a deep breath, and a gulp, and followed them. I turned and continued into the dining room to find a beautiful, candlelit dinner spread across the table. He had even pulled out his mom's fancy dishes that she only used on holidays.

"Austin...what's going on? Where are you?," I asked, my voice sounding small and timid as I tried to take in what was going on.

The soft strokes of the piano keys started up and I turned towards the piano in the far corner of the room. Austin was sitting there, dressed in black slacks, a long sleeve white button down shirt, and black dress shoes. He continued playing as he started to softly sing...

"I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love And this is a love song This is a love song I love the way you get me, But correct me if I'm wrong This is a love song This is a love song...It's always been a love song..."

He stood up from his place at the piano. I was staring at him, jaw dropped, but I couldn't get out any words yet...

"Ally, let me get this out. It's been a long time coming. You are the most wonderful, beautiful soul that I have ever met. You're kind, funny, smart...everything a guy could want in a girl. And you are stunning. I don't care if you are in jeans or a ballgown, you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. I know I'm risking our friendship and I'm sorry, but if I don't take the risk and just let you know how I feel I'll never know what could have been and..."

Brrrriinnnngggg...Brrrriinnnngggg... "Dang it!" He stopped abruptly and retrieved his phone from his pocket, "Sorry it might be my dad, one sec." He glanced at the screen and then slid his finger across the answer button, "Hey dad, what's up?"

I could hear his dad faintly in the background, not clearly though. But he did sound very upset.

"Yeah dad she's here...she has her phone...I don't know, maybe she left it in the car...Who's been trying to get ahold of her?," Austin questioned, "Dad, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, Austin went pale white.


	5. Flowers & Family

_**Chapter 5**_

**Ally's POV**

I lay in my bed in the same pajamas for three days. Three days. It still seemed like I was dreaming. My dad wasn't coming back this time...sure I was used to him being out of town...used to him having to stay an extra night or catch a later flight home 'cause he got held up...but no. This time it was permenant.

"Ally, I'm so sorry," had been the first words Austin spoke after putting the phone down. I could still hear those words lingering in my mind. I knew by the look on his face and the words he spoke that my father was gone. I knew it in my heart at that exact moment.

Austin had tried to comfort me. Trish and Dez have stopped by. All three of them have tried to call and check on me. Mom came home as soon as she had heard the news. Poor mom. She was a mess and there was nothing I could do to help her, because I was equally a mess, if not worse. My mom had at least gathered herself together enough to make funeral arrangements and final preparations. Final. Ughhh, the word sent chills down my spine.

"No survivors," the words taunted me over and over again; a nightmare come to life.

What was I going to do without my dad...he was my rock, one of my best friends...mom was gone way more often than even he was. She couldn't stay here with me that long, even if she wanted to, she had to work to pay the bills. Especially with my father gone. Of course, I was going to help her as much as I could. But, it was definitely going to be tougher on both of us now.

And this whole thing with Austin was really weighing on my mind. That was the last thing I needed right before I found out about my dad. It was too much all at once. Maybe if I just ignore what happened between Austin and I for now I can just concentrate on pulling myself together.

I sighed and rolled over, pulling the covers up over my head.

**Austin's POV **

I sat at the kitchen table poking at my food. I hadn't eaten right in three days. Or slept. Or done anything productive. I was way too worried about Ally. She was absolutely devestated. Which of course, I can't blame her. I don't know what I would do if I lost my mom or dad right now. But to top it all off, I don't even know how she is right now because she won't take my calls. She won't answer my emails. And last time I went by her house and knocked on the door, no one answered. Maybe I should just blow up her phone til she answers, I thought to myself. No, that will make her even more upset. But what could I do? I stabbed a piece of macaroni and forced it into my mouth. I couldn't just sit around here doing nothing while my best friend is hurt and in pain. I wanted to hold her, to hug her, kiss her, tell her I'd always be here for her...but she won't even give me a chance to.

I can't help but feel slightly annoyed. I spill my guts to this girl, pour my heart and soul out on the table, now it's been three days, and she won't even talk to me. Maybe this isn't just about her mourning her dad...maybe she doesn't want to be with me so she is stalling too.

God Austin, you are such a self centered pig. Of course she isn't thinking about what happened between us, she's thinking about her dad. "What is wrong with you?," I scolded myself.

I ate a few more bites, as much as I could without making myself sick, and threw my plate in the dishwasher. I went in the living room and picked up my laptop from the coffee table. ...florists...I typed rapidly. If I couldn't talk to Ally in person (and who knows if she has even listened to my voicemails or read my texts) then I'll let the flowers do the talking for me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ally's POV**

I'd been having a wonderful dream of hanging out with my dad at the Sonic Boom when I was startled awake by a light rap on my bedroom door.

"Ally? Allypants?," my mom's soft voice rang out.

I wiped my eyes and cleared my throat a bit, "come in momma."

Mom gently opened the door and entered holding a big bouquet of fresh white lilies in a gorgeous tall crystal vase.

I sat up in bed, "those are beautiful mom. Where'd you get them?"

"Florist delivered them just a few minutes ago...they have your name on them," she said, sitting them down on the nightstand next to me.

I reached over and plucked out the little pink card that was in the center of the arrangement. I opened the tiny card and read it to myself, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Who's it from honey?"

"Its...its from Austin. It says...," I stopped to sniffle a bit, "It says, I know there's nothing I can say right now to heal the hurt inside your heart. I know there is nothing I can do to fix what's already done. But I do know that no matter what, I'll be here for you Ally. Whenever you are ready to talk, I'll be here to listen. I love you Als."

Mom wiped a few stray tears, "That's very sweet honey. You are so lucky to have such good friends that are there for you."

I nodded, glancing over the card again. I love you Als. He really did love me. What am I going to do?

Mom didn't say anything else...I don't really think she KNEW what to say, so instead she leaned over and embraced me in a tight warm hug. She rubbed my back and stroked my hair while she hugged me for a few moments. Then she pulled away and got up, heading for the door, "I'm going to make some dinner honey. I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Ok, love you mom."

She glanced back at me before leaving the room, "love you honey...always and forever."

She softly closed the door and I fell backwards onto my mound of pillows. What to do...what to do...

_**Author's Note: hey guys! please let me know how I'm doing, give me some feedback. :) Like i said this is my first fan fic in a while so I need some input. I saw that quite a few people have read what i posted so far but not commented. Let me know and I'll keep the chapters coming as quickly as possible! Thanks everyone!**_


	6. Funerals & First-times

**Author's Note: Warning: Lemony scene ahead! Auslly at it's finest! ;) **

**Oh and please please PLEASE can someone give me some reviews? Good? Bad? I've had tons of readers but not much feedback, so not really sure whether to keep going,whether its no good? Help! R/R please!**

Chapter 6

Austin's POV It had been a week and still no word from Ally. The florist told me the flowers had been delivered, I had made sure of that. But still no response, not even a thank you. I tried not to let it get me down, but I felt like the days were dragging by. Minutes felt like hours. I was missing Ally so much, and on top of it all, I still had no idea how she felt about me.

The waiting was killing me.

My phone chirped and I opened up my text messages.

_** "Hey, dad's funeral tomorrow. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Thought you might like to come. Can you please let Trish and Dez know? Thanks."**_

Well, it was better than nothing at least.

I made the phone calls as Ally requested, she had also texted me with the time and place so that I could give them all the correct information. We all planned on meeting up there and having a nice dinner in his memory afterwards.

Well, all of us except for Ally. She, of course, hadn't gotten back to me about it yet when I texted her.

At least I was going to see her tomorrow. Granted, it wasn't the greatest time or place to be seeing her, but with it having been about 10 days since I actually saw her last, I'm willing to go anywhere or do anything at this point to just get even a minute with her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally's POV

It was Saturday morning, the day of my father's funeral. It was dark and dreary outside and had been sprinkling on and off all morning. Clouds lined the sky. It was very fitting...pretty much described exactly how I was feeling, inside and out. I pulled a knee length solid black dress and some black flats out of my closet. So what if I was feeling goth today?

I got ready to go within a half an hour and went down to help my mom load up a few flower arrangements in the car that had been purchased for us by friends and family.

As I took my seat close to the front of the church, I heard someone softly calling me. I turned in my seat and glanced back to see Austin, Trish, and Dez walking up the aisle. Austin was in a solid black long sleeved shirt and black slacks, Dez was in a gray pair of slacks with a gray jacket and a white shirt underneath, Trish was wearing a black and white polka dotta dress that came down to her knees with a light blue cardigan and light blue flats to match. I was so happy to see them all...happy that they came to support me and my family.

"Thank you guys for coming," I said as they all piled in next to me.

I gave Austin a little nudge. He glanced over at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

The service was beautiful. There was a great slideshow with pictures of dad and mom, dad and me, a few of his best friends...mom gave a small speech...I got up and spoke for a few minutes as well, thought I couldn't stay up there too long!

We ended up having a very nice dinner out at Olive Garden after the service. My mom, Austin, Trish, Dez, Mr. and Mrs. Moon, and a few other family members and friends were there. After dinner, Austin offered to drive me home, since my mom was headed straight to the airport to catch her flight back out tomorrow to head back to her expedition.

I invited Austin in. I figured with my mom gone and us alone, we would finally have some time to talk about what happened before...well, before all this went down. I had been in mourning for the last 10 days, but now that I had been to the funeral, I think that something inside me finally started to heal.

We went to the living room and plopped down on the couch together, kicking off our shoes.

"Austin," I turned to face him, "I'm so sorry I've been so distant this past week or so..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Austin's POV

"Ally, there's no reason to apologize, really." I reached over and gently rubbed her leg while looking deep into her eyes, "You've been through so much and I understand that you needed time for yourself to sort everything out. I mean, honestly yeah, I was a little worried being that I had just "confessed" to you and all. But I knew you had good reasoning to hide away from everyone. I mean, at least I'm hoping that's your reasoning behind it...," I swallowed hard.

Before I could say anything else, Ally reached over and put her hand behind my neck. She pulled me in close to her and grazed her lips on mine. "I love you Austin", she whispered. I inhaled deeply...she smelled of sweet strawberries. She was absolutely intoxicating. I couldn't wait any longer, that was the only thing I needed to hear...that she loved me too. I slid a hand around the back of her neck and firmly held her in place while I moved in closer and pressed my lips hard against hers. She responded by running her fingers through the back of my hair and gently tugging on it, kissing me back with an unexpected urgency.

I was so wrapped up in her, I couldn't think of anything else. In this moment, she was my whole world. I pulled her into my lap and continued to kiss her, rolling my tounge over hers. I slipped my hand up under the back of her shirt and lightly grazed her back while we embraced. Ally moaned softly into my mouth as we kissed, and I felt a fire ignite inside of me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ally's POV I was kissing Austin Moon. My best friend...the guy of my dreams. In this moment, he was mine. I felt him melting under my lips and I knew what I wanted; what I needed.

In one quick motion I went from sitting on Austin's lap to straddling him. I continued to kiss him deeply and passionately as I slowly unbuttoned each button on his shirt. I ran my hands up and down his tight toned abs and I could feel the burning and longing between my legs...I started to slowly grind myself against him while we were kissing, hoping he would get the hint...

His breath grew quicker, raspier, needier; he groaned beneath me as I rubbed myself against him. I could distinctly feel that he was extremely turned on now. He stood up with me still attached to him. I wrapped my legs around him and we continued to kiss while he carried me to my bedroom. He laid me down on the bed gently and slowly peeled my dress and bra off, rubbing and kissing my breasts as I squirmed beneath him.

I raised my hips to his. God he felt so good. He was the only one who had ever made me feel this way.

I reached down and removed my own panties and I unbutton and unzipped his pants in one swift motion. "Please take me now Austin, make love to me," I panted in a deep sexy voice that even I didn't recognize. My hormones were raging and I couldn't take a moment longer without him inside of me.

Austin slid his shirt and pants the rest of the way off and pulled the sheet up over us. He reached down and slowly eased his pulsing manhood into me. I gasped as I expanded for him. It was slightly painful, yet wonderful and pleasureful all wrapped in one. I knew instantly that I wanted more.

I brushed my fingernails down the length of his back, feeling him quiver beneath me at my touch as he slowly slid in and out of me. When I got to his lower back, I dug my nails into him a little as I began thrusting my hips upwards to meet his. "Right there Austin...right there...mmmm..."

"Oh God Ally, please, don't do that to me," he moaned as he thrust harder and faster to meet my pace. "You feel so good and I don't want to cum yet."

I could feel the fire rising from "down there" up to the pit of my stomach and up into my chest...I felt like my whole body was blushing...the pressure was building and it felt so good. I just wanted to explode with pleasure.

"Oh Austin, please don't stop, right there...oh I'm so close...," I moaned and arched my back up off the bed. "Yes...yes...oh my God yes!...," I felt myself tighten around him as I climaxed.

"Oh my God Ally, I can't take it anymore," Austin rolled over onto his back and position me on top of him. I had no experience in any of this, but it came unbelieveably easy to me as I gyrated my hips against his pelvis, feeling him sliding in and out of me. I put one hand on my headboard to steady myself and the other hand on his chest. I got a good quick rhythm going...I wanted to make him feel as good as he made me feel. I wanted to feel him let go.

"Cum for me, Austin. Please cum for me...I wanna feel it," I encouraged him in my sexiest voice.

"Mmmmm, oh yes, keep going like that and I'm gonna cum," Austin groaned. He grabbed my hips with both hands and pulled me down hard on him, over and over and over again. Our breaths were both shallow and ragged in between the moans and groans.

"Oh God," Austin shoved me down hard on him one last time as he shot all of his warm cum inside me, which sent me over the edge again too. I collapsed on the bed next to him. He rolled onto his side and pulled me close to him in a spooning position and we both were out within two minutes.


End file.
